Hogwarts Consortium
by NeoMusic
Summary: Years have passed since the war against Voldemort and peace has reigned in the Magical Community, but that is all about to change with the coming of the new school year. What evils await the new students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?
1. To Hogwarts, We Go!

**Neo- Howdy FanFiction Community, welcome the first chapter of Hogwarts Consortium, this is a joint account and effort of me and my friend Music. Say hello to the internet Music!**

**Music- Hi! **

**Neo-Say more to the internet Music!**

**Music-...hi, there? **

**Neo-God damnit Music! You have one job! Make nice with the internet!**

**Music- I already make nice through writing! **

**Neo-But you haven't made nice with the internet yet!**

**Music- Ok, fine. I love you, internet. Happy, Neo? **

**Neo-No! Say it like you mean it.**

**Music- I LOVE YOU, INTERNET. THERE. HAPPY, NOW? I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR STORY AND OBVIOUSLY HOLLY IS AWESOME. DONE. SEE INTERNET? I CARE! **

**Neo-No need to be so angry Music. Anyway, enjoy the story folks. Remember we don't own anything and are simple poor college students so please don't sue!**

**Music- You'd think that I would be the nice one, in this situation, being a girl, and all. **

**Neo-Well obviously you failed at that.**

**Music- -_- Really, though. I hope you enjoy this story! Rate and Review! Favorite! Bookmark it to your tabs! Do something you'll regret! :) **

**Neo-Really? You really just did that?**

**Music- Absolutely. It is the amazing-ness that is me. **

**Neo- You know what? We are going to take this into another room, you enjoy the story while we settle our differences.**

**Music- You can't hit me! You don't hit girls! **

**Neo-When did I say I was going to hit anyone!?**

**Music-... **

**~fin~ **

Chapter 1 " To Hogwarts We Go!"

Holly's P.O.V

Mum and Dad insisted on Hogwarts from the very beginning. After the war with Voldemort, the wizarding world became much more cautious when it comes to protection against the dark magic that lingers throughout the streets. My parents were no exception to such thoughts, and were quick to make sure that I had the best education available to me as possible. After all, they were Hogwarts alumni, themselves, and who better than to teach a young witch how to protect herself than those who you know and trust?

Standing at the front of platform nine and three quarters is intimidating. I think to myself, as my mother fusses over my trunk and other belongings. It was quite an entertaining sight to see, as her long blonde hair, which was much like my own, was flying all over the place as she scurried to double check that I was prepared to spend the rest of the year at Hogwarts castle, learning how to control and use my magic.

"Now, you listen to me, alright?" She warns, sternly, "When we go through the column to the platform, I don't want you to stop for a moment. You must go through with absolute certainty otherwise we might end up admitting you to St. Mungo's tonight rather than into Hogwarts because you'll get stuck in the brick and we'd have to pull you out. That wouldn't have a wonderful outcome, don't you agree?"

I roll my eyes in response, "Mum, if I'm not afraid of the flop network, then what makes you think I'm afraid of the wall? I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Her eyes soften. "I'm just worried about my only girl going to Hogwarts for the first time. You're only a first year, once, dear." She sighs and gestures to the brick, "Go on, then. You can't keep your new friends waiting."

I smile and give Mum a hug. "Bye, Mum. I love you. Tell everyone at home that I said goodbye. I'll visit by floo as often as I can."

I walk through to the platform as quickly as I could and find myself in a large crowd of other witches and wizards of all ages. There were owls flying through the air, and trunks full of student's belongings scattered just about everywhere. Throughout the platform, there were students saying farewell to their loved ones and embracing the friends they missed from Hogwarts, often climbing into the Hogwarts Express together. Smiling to myself, I take a deep breath and make my way through the crowd and up onto the train.

Finding my way to an empty compartment, I sit myself down inside after putting my trunk and other belongings into the overhead carrier. Feeling useless just plainly sitting there without anything to do, I find my wand and take it out; anxious to start practicing my spells.

After a while of trying to tirelessly transfigure a wire hanger that I found in the overhead, I heard the door to the compartment open, and a head poked in.

"Hello, I'm a first year and, well, it's my first year. So uhm, this is my first year riding on the Hogwarts Express. To Hogwarts. I was wondering if I could sit in here, too? All the other compartments are nearly filled, well except for this one compartment where there are a ton broken seats and candy wrappers, so, if you don't mind could I sit here too because there jus-"

"It's ok. I'm a first year, too." I laugh lightly at the black-haired boy's nervous demeanor. "You can sit here. I'm just practicing spells, if you don't mind that." I smile.

"Cool, thanks. Mind if I ask what spell you're working on?" He asked, eyebrow lifted.

"Not at all. I'm trying to transfigure a wire hanger I found in the overhead carrier. I don't think it's working, though." I furrow my eyebrows in frustration, "My wand has a core of Phoenix feather, which are a bit harder to control and recieve loyalty from than most."

"Ah, well, what are you trying to transfigure it into? That could be a big part of it, and trust me, I know about temperamental wands, mine has a dragon heartstring core, from a Hungarian Horntail, really temperamental." He said, taking out his holly wood wand, giving it a quick flick as he did so.

"Don't laugh, but," I roll my eyes, "Simple as it is, a needle. My parents went to Hogwarts and told me that one of the first things that everyone learns is how to transfigure something into a needle. I want to be ahead of the game."

"I get you, but I think when we learn this the object is already pretty close to a needle in shape, so that may have a huge effect on it," He shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not too sure about that, though, so how about we check with one of the books, just to be sure?"

"We were born magical. You'd think this stuff would just come naturally?" I huff.

He laughs. "Yeah, but I heard that the Headmaster was muggle born and she graduated at the top of her class. So, I guess lineage isn't everything, huh?" He says, giving a light hearted chuckle.

"I meant magical folk in general, not just lineage. I don't really care about lineage." I explain, but then ask with curiousity, "How'd you know I'm a pureblood?"

"Really fancy Robes, I noticed that a lot of pureblood families don't even realize it, but they get the nicest robes, while muggle born students pick the cheaper ones. I think it is because we pay for things in gold, not common outside of the wizarding world." He says.

I look down at my robes in curiousity. "My parents brought me to Madam Malkin's and wouldn't let me pick. I would have picked something simpler, myself. Mum was insistent, though."

"Yeah, same thing really, its one of those things parents do, but muggle born ones don't seem to realize that gold doesn't mean much here so they use sickles instead." He shook his head. "I just realized I never introduced myself. The name is Achilles, Achilles Alistaire."

"Holly Holliday. Nice to meet you." I extend my hand out and he shakes it.

He reaches out and grabs my hand, shaking it. "Its a pleasure, you are a really cool girl."

"Ha! The most I've been called is an overachiever, believe me. You're pretty smart."

"Thanks, but I'm not that smart, my big bro taught me most of this stuff before I came here, he graduated last year. Gryffindor, which is the house I hope to get into. You hoping for any house in particular?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question," I smile. "My Mum was a Ravenclaw, and my Dad was a Gryffindor. I'm fine with either or. I actually don't have a preference, from what I've read, the sorting hat is smart enough on it's own to do the job right. So, even if I'm a Hufflepuff, I'll be alright with the outcome."

"Same, I just really want Gryffindor, everyone in my family has graduated from Gryffindor, well except for my Dad, he was in Slytherin, but I would rather not go there, he didn't really enjoy his stay there." Achilles shrugged, confused about his father's dislike of his house.

"There is a fine line between Slytherin and Gryffindor. They aren't that much different." I note.

"I guess, I don't know. A lot of my mom's family don't like that fact that he was a Slytherin, but Mom doesn't care, so its all cool at home."

"So then either way, you should be fine. Don't worry." I smile, "Maybe we'll be in the same house! It'd be good to have a new friend there."

"I hope so too, it would be really nice to hang with you more often. But even if we don't go to the same dorms we can still chill right?" Achilles asks, looking towards me.

"Of course!" I answer. "I heard the DA is still intact as a sort of memorial for the war. I was going to join, if you join too, that would be cool."

"Totally, I was gonna join anyway, I love learning magic and dueling, my dad taught me a lot about it when I was little and even showed me a few moves. Granted I couldn't actually use them, not having a wand and all, but still, it was awesome!"

"I have a feeling this year will be totally awesome." I add, happy to have a new friend.

JASPER's POV

I can't believe I got into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I honestly expected to have to go to that other school my Father wanted to send me to, Durmstrang or something like that. I know he graduated from there, but Hogwarts is where mom went! And I got to say, if the school is as impressive as the train, and the shielding around it, then it will be so worth the time it took to apply to it. I look back at my Dad, his ever annoying grin on his face, like he knows something I don't, I'll show him when I get back with a ton of spells to kick his butt with. I turn away from my father, looking at the giant stone pillar in front of me that will lead me to platform 9 ¾.

"You know if you mess this up I will never let you live it down," My Father says, I can practically feel him smug grin when he speaks. I'll show him.

"Then I won't miss will I?" I run at the pillar, looking a lot more confident then I feel, but I got this, I know I do. All I have to do it-"UGH" not that. I stand back up, glaring at my Father, who is laughing uncontrollably. "We're at the wrong platform aren't we?" He gives me an unsteady nod, leaning over from all his laughter. Oh he will pay for this. I grimly walk to the correct pillar, my Father making constant jokes about my "sudden collision with the wall" as we go. As we reach the right pillar I looks at Father, serious, before he hugs me.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?" I nod into his chest, holding him before we slowly part. I look up at him, smiling, before turning back to the wall. I grab my trolley and begin running at the wall, but, at the last possible moment, I look back, waving my father's wallet in my face, and stick my tongue out at him. I hear him yell something, but I am already halfway through the wall and everything is getting muffled. Then I am standing in a different platform, a train directly in front of me and I just realize one important factor I don't know how I am going to stop this trolley. I feel the trolley stop, my stomach crashing into it, getting a grunt from me. I look up to see a girl, around my age, with blonde hair, staring at me like I was some kind of idiot, her foot hold my trolley back. "Uh, hi?"

"You nearly ran me over." She says, still staring.

"Oh, yeah, that is a thing…..Sorry?" I say, scratching the back of my head.

She sighs, shaking her head, "Your kind of stupid, aren't you?"

"No! I am just kind of, well, uh-" "Yeah, thats what I thought." She begins walking away towards the train. I struggle not to say anything, I mean I did almost run her over, before she suddenly turns back to me, a smile playing on her lips.

"You coming or what?" I grin, now this is someone I could get along with. I run towards her, lifting my stuff off the trolley before kicking it away, probably hitting someone with it. We choose a car far away from the rest of the first years, I think my new friend, I think, is a tad bit anti-social. As we sit down I suddenly notice something, she is still staring at me.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" I ask, suddenly feeling fairly disturbed.

"Wondering if you're going to introduce yourself or if I'm just going to be calling you idiot for the rest of the ride."

I slap myself in the head, how could I forget about that, "Right, names Jasper Overland, nice to almost run you over, I mean meet you."

She grins "Noelle Weatherton, and thanks for not running me over, even though I'm the one who stopped you."

I shrug, she has a fair point, "Well, at least we both made a new friend out of it right?" I smile.

"True enough, so, what house do you want to be in?" Very direct, isn't she?

"Eh, I'm aiming for Slytherin, seems really cool, plus, no offense to the Gryffindors, but they seem way too rowdy for me"

"Says the guy who almost ran me over."

"Hey, you asked." I say, rolling my eyes. "So what house you looking at?"

"Same, though I don't really see you as cunning." She says bluntly, hurtful.

"You've known for five minutes, how would you know? Besides, I can already tell you one thing, I am getting into Slytherin." I say

"Oh? How do you know that?"

backkkkkk"Simple, I refuse to go to any other house, if that hat tried to send me any where but Slytherin I'll hex it into oblivious." I feel a sinister smile on my face, hey what can I say, I can be pretty twisted when the urge hits me.

"Maybe you will be in Slytherin after all." She grins, as if amused by my response, to which I grin back.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" We say at the same time, the train whistling as it stops.

Jasper POV

Noelle and I exit the train, ignoring the rush of students, I grin as I hear them all shout about how awesome the castle is. They think this is impressive they should see Durmstrang, my dad brought me there once, trying to get me to study there I guess, and while I like Hogwarts better, it has nothing on Durmstrang on pure size. I look to Noelle, who looks as unimpressed as I do, hm, guess I'm not the only one to isn't so easily impressed.

"So, shall we board the ships to get to the main building?" I ask, smirking.

"Ladies first" She holds her are out, gesturing me to get in the boat first. I see a grin on her face and offer my arm to her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." We enter the boat, two other students joining us, some blonde girl and a spikey haired boy. I ignore them, focusing Noelle, who seems to be staring at the two new students with us, almost evaluating them. Guess she is scoping out the competition, after all, from the way these guys are talking I guess they aren't exactly the Slytherin type, meaning that come the school year they will be our competition for the house cup.

"Hello!" The blonde girl speaks, smiling towards Noelle and I. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her friendly demeanor, definitely not a Slytherin, but I suppose having some friends in the other houses isn't a bad thing.

"Hey," I say "Names Jasper Overland."

"Noelle Weatherton." Noelle says behind me, sounding interested in our new..guests? Acquaintances? Eh, whatever they are.

"I'm Holly Holliday. Obviously, a first year, and pleased to meet you both." Her name is ridiculous, Holly Holliday? I am going to have fun with that along the line.

"Holliday?" Noelle asks, "That's a pureblood family. Like mine." She states, bluntly.

"Yeah, Holly and I are both purebloods. Oh, I'm Achilles Alistaire, nice to meet you." Achilles says, offering his hand to both Noelle and I. Great, they are both friendly. But, I put on a smile and shake his hand, got to be polite, right?

"So, how do you two know each other?" I ask, somewhat interested, after all, they seem pretty close.

Holly shrugs. "Met on the train. How about you two?"

"Jasper almost ran me over with a trolley." Noelle says, looking bored, or at least uninterested in this part of the conversation. Guess that makes sense, she did live through it.

"What?!" Achilles shouts, "Are you okay?"

"She is fine, stopped it with her foot, if anything I came out of that encounter with more injuries than her." I say, putting a hand on my still somewhat sore stomach. I hit the trolley rather hard.

Holly starts laughing. "That's a great story to start out the year."

I give a light chuckle, "I suppose so, isn't it?" I get a nod from both Noelle and Achilles, who chuckled slightly at the story. Suddenly the boat rocked and we landed at the main part of the school.

Holly sighs. "Well, this is it. Let the sorting ensue." I step off the boat, offering a hand to Noelle and Holly, gentleman raised, or rather drilled into me from my father.


	2. Sorting and Secrets

**Music- Hello, all of you crazy, ridiculous, amazing people of… ~takes a moment to look at the page traffic stats~ the USA, China, and Australia! You guys are awesome! Leave reviews, next time! ;) **

**Neo- We have people in Australia reading this? Damn, We have like 1 chapter, we are either really good or you are just reading every place that could read this.**

**Music- Singular. We have one reader from Australia. Add to that and tell your friends! :) We love Aussies! **

**Neo- They are a tough people, cause everything outback can and will kill you. EVERYTHING! Kangaroos are freaking evil to the core.**

**Music- Shush! Kangaroos are cute! Like koala bears! **

**Neo- I could tell ya a few things about koalas but I don't want to scare off our audience.**

**Music-...you scare them, enough. **

**Neo- Do I need to go on a koala tangent or should we start the disclaimer?**

**Music- We'll have to take this in another room, again. **

**Neo- WOAH THERE! Music, I like you and all, but we are just friends. Just Friends.**

**Music- Woah, yourself! What were you just thinking, there? **

**Neo- Hey, you wanted to take this into another room and I am a 18 year old guy, where do you think my mind went?**

**Music- To the internet. **

**Neo- That is…pretty accurate actually.**

**Music- I don't want to know about your late night internet history. **

**Neo- Well, I think we have mentally and emotionally scarred our viewers enough as it is, on with the story so we can scar them even more!**

**Music nods. Music- We do not own J.K. Rowling or anything Harry Potter or any other brand/copyright related topic. Though we wish we did. **

**Neo- If we did I would not be making Harry Potter fanfics, I'd make them into actual stories. And make fanfictions for other books/anime/TV shows/Video Games!**

**Music- If we did, I would make Diagon Alley become my backyard. **

**Neo- Anyway, lets get on with the story, we have kept them waiting long enough.**

**Music- eh. -shrugs- **

**Neo- ONWARD AND UPWARD MY FRIENDS! AHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Sorting and Secrets"

HOLLY'S P.O.V

The great hall was like everything that I imagined it to be and more. All of the stories my parents told me didn't compare to how it actually looked in real life. The walls were covered in regal looking banners that represented the houses, the ceiling was sporting majestic, and slightly fire-hazard looking candles that were floating on their own. There were four of the longest looking tables I've ever seen, used to seat the school houses, and there was a table up front in order to seat the headmaster and professors. Right in front of this table sat a stool, and a large hat that seemed to be discolored with old age.

"Wow, that must be it. The sorting hat, that is. This hall is really nice, even for the wizarding world, it's nicer than most." I say, in wonder.

"Eh, its alright, though I wonder what would they do if one of the table ran out of chairs, or if you wanted to sit with someone from one of the others houses?" Noelle asked, looking at the tables.

"I don't know, they'd probably try not to allow it. I'd probably fight it, though. No one keeps me away from my friends. Not even people in a higher power or position." I say, fire in my eyes.

"Yeah, we gotta stick together right?" Achilles says, looking at the three of us.

"Yes, very deep, profound even, now then, the talking hat is calling out names, and I think we should probably pay attention to that first." Jasper says, rolling his eyes at our conversation.

"Ha! You're entertaining. I like you. I think I'll keep you around." I laugh.

Jasper rolls his eyes again, though I think I see a smile on his lips.

The sorting hat starts to call out names, in alphabetical order, one-by-one. A few names went by before they called up Achilles.

"ALISTAIRE, ACHILLES!" Achilles looked up before walking forward, flashing us a smile before reaching the hat. As the hat touched his head, Achilles looked nervous, understandable, this is a pretty big thing. A few moments passed before the hat spoke again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Which got a round of cheers from said group's table, and a cheer and jump for Achilles himself, who looks ecstatic to have gotten into his brother's house. I cheer for my friend, missing a few names, before the next name I hear is shouted.

"BLACK, TIMOTHY!" Huh, I thought the Black family died out in the war? Guess there was another survivor, or it could just be someone with the same last name, I hear it is pretty common in the muggle world.

"SLYTHERIN!" Dang! I missed the actual sorting part for his, though I do manage to get a quick glimpse of him before he goes to the table, short brown hair, he is kind of on the short side, but that is all I can tell before the next name is called up. None of the others catch my eye until one particular name is called.

"BUTLER, SHILO!" Shilo? I haven't seen her in years, not since her parents moved. We used to be really close, hope she remembers me. She looks the same, roughly anyway. Black hair, pretty long, tan asian skin, still shorter than me.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Huh, good for her, I know she liked that one when we were little. I miss a couple more names, trying to get Shilo's attention, but before I manage to one name is called, that I need to hear.

"HOLLIDAY, HOLLY!" My name. I step forward, suddenly very nervous. What house will I get in? Will the people there like me? Before I know it I am at the chair, sitting down, the Sorting Hat sitting upon my head.

"Hm, interesting one you are, aren't ya?" An old voice says to me, I look around before I realize it is the hat.

"I like to think so." I think, hoping it can hear me, I don't want to sounds crazy, talking to a hat, even a magical one.

"Now, where to put you, plenty brave, though not quite brash, Cunning, but not traditional, Loyal, but only to those who earn it, Smart, but not quite studious. Hm, I haven't seen a case this confusing in quite some time."

"Uh, well I'll leave this up to you, I think you know the houses better than I do." I think, waiting for the hat to decide.

"Well, with that response, I suppose the only choice is-"

* * *

JASPER'S PROV

"RAVENCLAW!" Huh, so blondie is going to the Raven's. I'd make a blonde joke here, but I think that would be a tad overdone. I ignore the next couple names, filing them away as unimportant or cannon fodder, before I hear a name that catches my attention. The name I looked forward to the most.

"OVERLAND, JASPER!" Finally my turn huh, took long enough. I stride up to the chair, I hear Blondie and the other cheer as I walk towards the hat. I know what my house is, even if the stupid hat says otherwise. The hat touches my head and I hear a voice in my mind.

"So, an Overland? I haven't see an Overland in a long time, not since they started going to Durmstrang."

"Are we going to sit here chatting or are we going to sort me?" I am most certainly not the patient type.

"Hm, brash, very much so, not studious, smart though, loyal to few, cunning though, and ambitious, if a bit cocky."

"How long are you going to cross examine me? Its rather creepy."

"Fine, well it is between two choices, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Which would suit you-" "Slytherin" I interrupt.

"W-what?" "You heard me. I want to be in Slytherin, I couldn't care less on your opinion." Silence, for a minute I question if being rude to the creature, object, that decides my fate is smart, before I hear something. Chuckling. The hat is laughing. Huh, did not see that coming.

"Hahaha, I haven't met someone this rebellious since, well ever I believe. Very well, I value the opinions of the students, and you obviously have a rather big goal to talk back to me, so the choice is obvious. You belong to-"

"SLYTHERIN!" I stand, I'm not sure what just happened, but I guess it doesn't matter, I got what I wanted. I walk towards my table, gettin polite claps from my fellow Slytherins, I can hear cheers from Blondie and the others. Hm, like there was ever any doubt. As I sit down I hear another name that catches my attention, my how time flies.

"WEATHERTON NOELLE!" As Noelle walks up to the hat we share a nod, knowing she would join me soon. I ignore Achilles' and Blondie's cheers as Noelle sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!" Noelle stands and walks to the table, sitting down next to me. We nod, welcoming each other and wait for the next name to grab our interest.

"XAVIER, TRISTAIN!" Hm, I remember him, Father met with his parents once in regards to some business, nice guy, if a bit quiet at first. His hair is still fairly long, dark brown in color, and he is a pale as I remember, though not sickly so.

"RAVENCLAW!" Figured, he wouldn't put down that book of his when I met him. I silently listen to the next couple names, occasionally glancing toward Blondie, Achilles, and Tristan, who seems to remember me if his wave is anything to go by. I notice that Timothy is now on my other side, smiling at me, which I reply to intern. I guess there are no other interesting students left.

"ZABINI, ILLIYANA!" Oh? A Zabini, this just got very interesting. The Zabini's are known for being in Slytherin and upon seeing this girl I can tell she is no except to that rule. Inky black hair, pale skin, and a calm look on her face, though from her stature I can tell she is excited, seeing her slight twitch every here and there.

"SLYTHERIN!" Called it. I'll have to approach her later, I wonder if her Father taught her any tricks? I heard he was quite the duelist before he became a professor here, maybe I can learn something from her. If nothing else, it should prove to be interesting. Then, I hear tapping, like metal on metal, I turn to the front of the hall, and there stands a witch, one I have heard great stories of. Hermione Weasley Nee Granger, survivor of the Great Battle for Hogwarts, friend of Harry Potter, supposedly one of the smartest Witches alive, possibly the smartest, and as of a few years ago, Headmistress of Hogwarts. This is going to be good.

* * *

HOLLY'S P.O.V

When I heard a tapping at the front of the hall, I just about died inside when I saw who it was.

"T-that's Hermione Granger!" I say, excitedly, to the student, Tristan, sitting next to me at the Ravenclaw table.

"Uh, yeah, I mean she is Headmistress so it makes sense she would be here." Tristan said, looking at me strangely.

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. But it's her. So, I don't know, I'm just kind of ecstatic that I'm actually here. Like, sharing the same air as her?" My hazel eyes are wide as I ponder the idea that she sat at these very tables.

"Woah, you're a big fan of her's aren't you?" Tristan said, more stating rather than asking.

I flush in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"

"Haha, very, but don't worry, I think a lot of the people here are." He said gesturing to some of the other students, who look just as starstruck as I feel.

"You're very detail-oriented. Must be why you're in Ravenclaw." I smile at him.

"Thanks, I am actually more into drawing than reading though, but I read a lot of drawing books and nature books, so I know what I'm drawing."

"That's really cool. You must be a really good artist, then." I comment.

"I'm not that good, I'm still new to it, but I hope to one day make really great painting, maybe even have some of them hung in these very halls." Tristan laughs. "Though I'm not sure that is happening anytime soon."

"You never know," I chuckle, joking, "After the war, they have really been on the market for magical paintings."

"Well, who knows. Ha. Oh, I think The Headmistress is about to give her speech about the new year." Tristan said, pointing towards my idol.

"Dearest students of Hogwarts, I welcome you to a new year of magic, friendship, and, above all, knowledge. I would first like to welcome all of the first years coming into our school. We have a very interesting batch of students coming into Hogwarts from many backgrounds and you all have different capabilities and abilities. Now, as you all may know, this is my first year of being Headmistress at Hogwarts after Profe-Headmaster McGonagall has retired. So, in a way, this is my first year too. This year, there will be a few changes implemented into Hogwarts and the curriculum. These changes will be for the betterment of all of the students as well as Professors. The changes will be as small as appointing new prefect regulations to eliminating needless classes from the curriculum like xylomancy." She chuckles quietly to herself.

"What exactly is xylomancy?" I whisper to Tristan.

"Divination through twigs, literally that is it." Tristan whispered, shaking his head.

"..twigs?" I stifle my laughter.

"Twigs." Tristan said, sighing.

We miss a few moments of the speech because of the short conversation. "So, please, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff: make this year different. Make this year matter. We are all different, in many respects, but as magical folk we are the same. That is why, this year in Hogwarts, and in the years to come, things will be run differently around here. From now, on, students will be able to eat meals with students from other houses. Whereas dorm arrangements and class structures will remain the same, consider your meal period to be one of the times where you can truly get to know your fellow witches and wizards. This should remind you that we really are all the same, and that when we leave Hogwarts, your house will not matter beyond your work resume, and the remarks of a few wizards who may have let the separation of the houses cloud their judgement while at Hogwarts. Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back, students! I hope that this year will be unlike any other, and that I can serve you as headmistress faithfully and to the best of my ability. Now, I won't be keeping you any longer. Let's eat!" Hermione claps her hands twice together and a feast appears on the table.

* * *

JASPER'S P.O.V

Well, I got to give The Headmistress credit, she sure knows how to work up a crowd, and the food doesn't look half bad either, though I really am glad I'm not at the Gryffindor table, they eat like pigs. Ah well, just have to live with it for now. I quickly fill my plate, grabbing several foods of questionable origin before slowly digging in, along with the rest of my house. I can hear light conversation around me but don't care to join it, it is all senseless babble about their past years or how great it is to be in Slytherin. I notice absently that Noelle and Timothy joined me in silence, eating their own food. Suddenly I hear a conversation that may just be useful to hear.

"...So did you guys here about the secret grove in the Forbidden Forest?" Some unassuming fourth year said.

"Yeah, word is that there is some big magical object there!"

"No way! What does it do?"

"I heard it grants wishes."

"I heard it gives you power equal to the dark lords themselves."

"I heard it reveals the location of some ancient treasure."

It all fell into babble after that, but it does seem interesting, a mysterious magical object in the Forbidden Forest huh. And one of the things it might do…

"Power equal to a dark lord huh?" I mutter.

"What's that Jasper?" Noelle says, looking up at my muttering. I feel a grin grow on my face, which I'm sure that if I could see it would probably be sinister.

"What are you two up to?" Blondie came up to the table and sat down, getting strange glances from Slytherins. She shrugs, glaring back at a few, "What? She said anyone can sit here now." She snaps.

I ignore the others, not important to me new goal. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of making a….club, something interesting." My grin now less sinister and more mysterious.

Holly smiles, deviously, back. "I like interesting. I'm in."

"I was just thinking, how about a little trip to the Magical Creature Professor, to discuss founding a club based around them? Something to….educate, our fellow student about their dangers and how to properly handle them?" I say, pointing to Professor Hollows, a relatively new professor. "I know she isn't in charge of any clubs right now."

"Hm sounds interesting," Noelle says, getting nods from some of my fellow Slytherins.

Holly looked like she was calculating something in her head, her eyes distant. "Uh, sure. That sounds good. Yeah. I'm in." She says, her face relaxing into an indifferent look.

I nod, standing up, gesturing Timothy to join me, "I want to grab two more people, hold on." I lead Tim over to the Gryffindor table, grabbing the back of Achilles' robe and dragging him along to our next stop. I see Tristan, my old….friend I suppose, and smile at him. "Hey Trist, I'm thinking about making a club, you want in?" Tristan nods, guess he is happy I included him, he has always been rather awkward so it makes sense. I take Tristan and Timothy to Professor Hollow, dropping Achilles off with the others as we go.

As we approach the mostly silent Professor I see her look up at us, smiling happily. "Hello, what can I do for you boys?" I put on my friendliest smile.

"Good evening Professor Hollow right?" At her nod I continue, "My friends here were wondering if we could make a Magical Creatures Club? With you as our advisor?" Her eyes almost lit up when I said this.

"I've been trying to make that club for years, but I could never get enough students to join, they find it boring or messy!" Wow she is happy about this. I mean I can feel her smile, not just see it, literally FEEL it. Creepy.

"Well, my friends and I talked about it and agreed that there they would be co-presidents," I push Timothy and Tristan forward, both gaining shocked looks. "This is Timothy Black and this is Tristan Xavier. So, what do you think about the idea?"

Professor Hollow smiled, grabbing the two's hands. "Oh I'm so happy you two want to be the presidents of the club, it makes me so happy to know that you are making the club!" The two just nod unsteadily. I knew they couldn't say no once she got like that, I knew how desperate she was for this club, I heard the upperclassmen talking about it. Now, all I need is a few more members and we can get into that Forbidden Forest, and I can find this magical object.

We thank the Professor and head back to the table, Tim and Trist glaring at me the whole way, eh, they'll get over it. But for now, to convince the others. "Hey guys! The Professor agreed to take over the club, isn't that great!" I put on a bright smile, not fake mind you, I really am happy that the club is made, just not for the reasons everyone else will be.

"Yes. Great." Holly responds, her eyebrow twitching briefly, before her face relaxes back into the indifferent look she was sporting, before. I get the distinctive feeling she is hiding something, though what exactly I'm not sure, well whatever, so long as she joins the club it is fine.

"Wait, wait, wait, you dragged me over here for some magical creature club?" Achilles exclaimed, I forgot I kind of kidnapped him. Well, time for some schmoozing.

"Come on man, it will be great, if we get the funding and pull a few strings we may even get to have our own unique pets, like creatures that aren't normally allowed in Hogwarts!" I say grinning, I'm serious about that part, I plan on doing everything I can to get some rare magical creatures for this club, hopefully that will help the professors let us into the woods, since we'll have some deadly creatures of our own on our side.

"So.." Holly starts, "What exactly brought this idea on, Jasper?" She asks, adding, "Just curious."

"Hm? Oh nothing really, I've always been interested in magical creatures and I thought it would be really cool to have our own here at the school," Hope she isn't getting suspicious, that could hinder things a bit. Her face is still indifferent when she nods at my answer.

"I'm in." Tim says, knew he couldn't stay mad at me.

"Same," Trist followed.

"Me too." Achilles follows, looking excited at the idea of a magical creature to own.

"I might as well too," Noelle says, rolling her eyes, though I can see a smile on the corner of her lips. I look towards Holly, the last one of the group to answer.

"I said I'm in before, didn't I? I told you: I like interesting." She says, her expression unchanging. I need to keep an eye on her, she knows more than she is letting on, but just what does she know, does she know about the thing in the forest? Or does she know about my intentions? No, no one knows my plan, no one but Father and he would never speak of it.

"So, how about we have our meetings on Thursdays and Saturdays?"

"I would choose a day other than Thursday, if I were you, I heard that Thursday is when most of the Professors give out loads of work." Achilles groans, head tilted back in frustration.

"Then we could use that time to have study groups!" Tim suggested, smart idea. It would help to have some study buddies and sparring partners when we begin practicing spells.

"So Friday and Saturday for Club?"

"Sounds like a plan." The students begin to file out of the great hall, walking towards their respective dorms. "The prefects showed us all our rooms, before." Holly notes, looking at Jasper. "I'll walk down the corridor with you." I narrow my eyes slightly. What is she up to?

"Sure, lets go then!"

* * *

HOLLY'S P.O.V

Jasper and I left the great hall and started walking down the corridors. _I really hope I don't get lost, with all of the staircases. _I think to myself, silently cursing my stupidity at trying to find my way back to the Ravenclaw common room on my own on the first day. But I need to find this out, so there's no way I'll turn back now.

When far enough away from the rest of the student walking through the corridors, I turn towards Jasper and raise my eyebrow.

"When you first mentioned the club, your pupils dilated." I state.

"So? I'm excited to make the club, is that so wrong?" Jasper says, raising his eyebrow, but again I notice his pupil dilate slightly.

"Bullshit. The moment you mentioned the club helping to educate the students, your voice got shallow, your pupils dilated, and a quick look to your wrists would tell someone that you have either been in the cold for too long or your veins became less visible because you were nervous. You were lying. You have an ulterior motive in starting this club, and it's something big." I pauses, "Something really big."

"Haha. You're looking to deep into this Holly, what could I get out of making a club when I'm not even president? I just want out group to stay together by being in a club. Now stop all this crazy talk. You may just_ hurt someone's feelings_." Jasper begins walking ahead of me, but something unsettled me about that way he said 'hurt someone's feelings' it almost sounded like a threat.

"Wait!" I catch up to him, stopping him in his tracks, "You didn't get to hear why I was telling you that I noticed."

"Alright, why did you notice all that?" He sounds like he is humoring me, like it is some joke to him.

"The thing is, I thought about that, too. Why you'd want to be in a club you're not even President of. On the first day. With people that you've barely known for more than a few hours. The thing is, I have no interest in telling anyone. Rather.." I pause, smirking.

"Hm?" Jasper hums, stopping.

"..I want in."

I suddenly hear a chuckle, I see Jasper turn towards me, a dark smirk on his face. "You want in?" He chuckles again, "Alright, but you'll have to be patient, after all, like you you said, I've only known you for a few hours. Once I know I can trust you, I'll tell you more..maybe." He chuckles, again.

"Oh, trust me, you aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves. Don't underestimate me, Jasper Overland. You may not have a choice in trusting me, after all. I have a secret that you would never be able to find out, and maybe if you gained my trust, too, I'll tell you." I smirk slowly, in a more subtle manner.

"I meant it when I said I thought you were entertaining. Remember, Ravenclaw's aren't that different from Slytherin. I still think you and I will be great friends." I add, chuckling.

"Hehe, I look forward to it." With that, Jasper resumes walking towards the Syltherin dorm, and I make my way-as best as I can-to the Ravenclaw common room.

After I entered the common room, before I started to go up to sleep, I turned towards the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and examined it in every detail that I could.

"Hmm. Seems like I'm in the right place, huh?" I mutter, looking up at the statues' face. "It truly does feel like home."

* * *

JASPER's P.O.V.

I grin, so, she has a secret eh, well no matter, I'll have what I want soon enough. And then, then I'll be able to finish what mother started. I look toward the statue of Salazar Slytherin, standing in all his glory and I growl. Soon his kingdom will tumble, all of theirs will. I walk past the statue, my left eye glows a soft red and I laugh.

"Ahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. New Friends and War

**Neo- Welcome readers to chapter 3 of Hogwarts Consortium! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter because things are about to get interesting!**

**Music- Very, very interesting. **

**Neo- Music, you need to stop giving the fans such spoilers, they don't like that!**

**Music- They really, really don't like that. **

**Neo- Then stop giving them spoilers. You are being rude to our beloved fans. **

**Music- oh so very, very rude. **

**Neo-...Anyway…...Lets get on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it, it will leave your heart pounding!**

**Music- Review, damnit! **

**Neo- Don't tell them what to do! We don't own Harry Potter or any other related content! Please don't sue, I ain't got nothin for you to take!**

Chapter 3 "New Friends and War"

JASPER'S P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since Holly and I's confrontation and the founding of the Magical Creatures Club, God that name is cliche. But, with classes starting up we haven't had time to start planning outings and discuss budget with Professor Hollow. Right now I have Herbology with Professor Longbottom, hahaha that name gets to me every time, I swear. Today it is just Slytherin and Gryffindor in the class, so another boring day of listening to Prof. Longbottom, hehe, talk on and on about plants. I got nothing against him, but the class is just boring to me, I am not an herbalist, or a gardener, as everyone is so keen to point out. I tend to kill things I grow, not sure why. But, today we are working with plants, to which the Prof. splits us up into groups of twos. Wonder who I'll be stuck with?

"Timothy Black with Achilles Alistaire." Hm, tends to put people together with their friends, or somewhat.

"Noelle Weatherton with Oliver Graveland." Oh, that will be interesting, quiet with loud.

"Jasper Overland with Illiyana Zabini." This just got interesting, I've been meaning to speak with our local Zabini and this seems like as good a time as any. As Illiyana sat next to me Professor Longbottom began explaining what we were to do, but I don't pay attention, I wait for a moment before turning to Illiyana.

"Follow my lead." Before she can respond I groan loudly. Professor Longbottom turns towards me. "Oh, Professor Longbottom, my stomach hurts, I think I am gonna be sick."

He quickly excused me from class, telling Illiyana to help me to the nurse's office. A few feet down the hall I stand up straight and grin, turning to my fellow Slytherin. "So, how about we go check out the lake?" She gives me an incredulous look, like I just told her everything she knew is a lie. I lightly push her around a corner, putting my hand on her mouth. She begins to struggle before I shush her. "Teachers" I whisper as foot steps progressively grow louder, passing us.

Illiyana pushes me away, glaring at me. "What is this about?"

"Well, you seem interesting and Professor Longbottom is not, sooo, how about that lake trip?" She looks at me for a bit before nodding, accepting my, admittedly, strange way of getting her to ditch class with me.

Soon enough we were sitting by the lake, laughing about something, I don't even remember what. Oh, now this is a girl I could spend some time with, funny and far from willing to take my shit, as she had punched me a couple times for some of my comments. Too bad she will probably be unwilling to talk to me after I put my plan into action, but changing the world has its price I suppose.

"Soooo, now what?" She says, looking towards the lake. I grin as I suddenly get a devious idea.

"How about I show you a spell I learned last week." My grin stretched even wider. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I willed my magic to lift her, wow she is pretty light, dangling her above the water.

"I swear, if you drop me-" "Drop you? Alright." SPLUNK. And she is undoubtedly going to kill me for this. Suddenly I find myself being lifted into the sky. I look down to see Illiyana holding her own wand, a down right evil grin on her face. "Uh oh." After about thirty feet into the air I feel gravity take its claim on me, as I fall, I think that I could probably stop myself, but I kind of deserve it, I did dunk her into the water. Wait, this gonna hurt isn't it? SMACK! Oh yeah, that hurt. I sink into the water before another idea strikes me, I grin underwater before swimming under Illiyana. I quickly swim up, hoisting her on my shoulders as I breach water. I can hear her scream at the sudden movement before I drop back, dunking us both in the water.

As we get out of the water, we first see a foot tapping on the ground. Then, a set of hands on hips. Then.

Then we see the face of Headmistress Hermione Weasley. I can't stop the grin on my face, god that was great. But, I have to stop Headmistress from killing us now.

"Morning Headmistress, wonderful day isn't it?" God, is that the best I can come up with at the moment?

"Yes, wonderful morning for a swim isn't it?" She says hotly, eyes glaring at Illiyana and I. Okay, got a plan!

"Yes, well, you see, about that, we were just checking the lake for, uh…."

"Merpeople!" Illiyana shouts.

"Yes! Merpeople, for our magical creatures club activities!" I give Illiyana a look, hoping she will catch on.

"Thats right, Jasper here was trying to convince me to join that club and I have to say I am convinced." Good, she catches on quick.

Headmistress looks at us for a few more seconds before slowly nodding, walking away. She sooo did not buy that, I think we just remind her too much of her days as a student here, that or she is a lot nicer that I give her credit for.

I turn to Illiyana, "So, you wanna join the Magical Creatures Club?"

"That is a terrible name you know?"

"Yup"

"Alright, I'll join." We grin again, and then I splash her with water, smiling even wider. One more into the club, one step closer to that forest and my goal.

Some time later we make it back to the dorms, our robes dry thanks to a quick drying charm Illiyana learned when she was studying earlier, though it did leave my tush a little warmer than I'd like, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. I tell her that the MCC will be meeting this Friday, right after classes, during which time we will discuss activities and positions and such. Before I can even lay down my roommate looks up from his book, Timothy grinned at me, like he knew something I didn't, god I hate that look, my father does the same thing.

"What is with that look, it makes you look constipated."

"I'll ignore that for now, because guess what?"

"...I'm not playing this game." This was getting old very fast.

"Fine, I talked to Professor Hollow today and got a range on our budget."

"Oh? And how little did we get?" School clubs aren't exactly well funded as you could guess.

"We have enough to buy a large mansion."

"Oh alri-Wait What!?"

"Yeah, turns out that maintaining the class doesn't cost much so the amount has just been building up over the years." Tim gets an absolutely crazy grin and I can't stop an identical grin from forming on my own face. This couldn't be more perfect. Looks like that trip into the Forbidden Forest will be happening sooner than I expected.

HOLLY'S P.O.V

~Later that day~

The great hall was filled with the voices of hundreds of students, excitedly whispering among each other as I walk up to the table where the MCC was sat. Already at the table were Achilles, Shilo, who I had convinced to join with me as I had caught up with her earlier in the week, Tim, Tristan, and Jasper. Noelle was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys." I say, sitting down and setting my books next to my plate. "Where's Noelle and that new girl, Illiyana?" I ask, curiously.

Achilles answers in between taking bites of the turkey on his plate, "I think they're away at Hogsmeade. It's Friday, and Illiyana's Father is Professor Zabini, so they were able to leave the grounds with him."

"I have to admit," I smile, "That makes me a bit jealous of what they could be buying over at Honeydukes. From what I understand, Noelle likes Honeydukes."

"Honeydukes, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time I annoy her." Jasper whispers. He does tend to bother her a lot, though I think she enjoys it more than she lets on.

"Well, they do make the best chocolate frogs on this side of the wizarding world." I point out, very seriously.

"Then you haven't tried Timothy's home made chocolate frogs." Tristan says.

"Oh yeah, they are to die for man," Achilles agrees, smiling.

"Glad to be his roommate, I get them all the time." Jasper is grinning like an idiot at this point, but from the glares of the others I guess he has reason to.

"Well, then, Timothy," I smirk, "You ought to bring some in for us girls at MCC." I laugh, semi-actually, no, pretty serious.

"Uh-uh, Timmy's Frogs belong to us, guy time specialty." Jasper says, clinging to Tim, followed by with the other guys.

"I _believe _that the decision is really up to 'Timmy'." I look pointedly at him.

Timothy laughs nervously, "Well, I'd love to make you girls some but it is a guy time specialty, I mean, guys got to have our bonding time right?"

"Timmy, may I ask you something?" I ask, game face on.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"..Have you ever made your mother chocolate frogs?"

"Well no actually, my dad is a single parent."

"Crap," I cringe. "I'm sorry."

"Eh, I've had years to get used to it, I mean I never actually met her so I don't care really." Timothy shrugs.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have tried to get you to make us chocolate frogs through use of silly logic, so it's really all my fault. I'll shut up now." I pretend to zip my lips.

"Wohoo! Guy's Night Chocolate Frogs! We meeting up this Thursday for our usual 'Late Night Guy Study session'?" Tristan asked, grinning widely.

I cringe, visibly. "I don't even want to know what you all discuss while that's happening."

"Heck yeah we are!" Jasper yells, pointedly ignoring my protests, "Yo, I got something special for tonight too."

Achilles smirks, eyes lighting up with understanding, "And what might that be, man?"

"All in good time my bro, got to keep it on the down low till partah time, ya know what I'm sayin?" Jasper says, putting his arm around Achilles and Timothy's shoulders

My mind was turning these sentences around into five hundred different scenarios by now, few of which were appropriate (or legal) on Hogwarts' grounds.

"I don't know what you're saying." I whine, looking at them in mock-horror.

"First rule of Dude Time?" Jasper asks.

"Dude time stays to the Dudes." All the guys say at once, even the ones from other tables, creepy.

"..I hope you sleep with your eyes open, tonight." I warn, looking all of the boys from the table in the eye. They just grin at me before laughing again, like a pack of hyenas.

"Hey, Goldilocks! We should have our own Girls Night!" Shilo exclaims, looking at me, grinning like a maniac.

"Now, _that_," I smile, "Is a great idea."

"..Do I smell prank war?" Shilo asks, deviously.

"I think we smell prank war." I agree, smiling back just as eagerly.

JASPER'S P.O.V

~That Night~

Sweat drips down my brow, its close, so very close, the climax is almost here! I just need one more move to secure my victory. I slowly reach my hand out and grab my prize, perfect, I look towards the others, my dastardly grin drawing looks of horror from the room.

"Well boys, you put up a good fight, but I'm gonna end it." I raise my hand.

"Don't do it man!" Shouts Achilles.

"Not like this!" Begs Tim

"Oh God no!" Pleads Tristan.

"I knew it would come to this." Comments Oliver.

"Thats right." I slam my hand down. "Royal Flush! Read it and weep!" I laugh as the others groan, collecting my winnings. God I love poker night, just us guys chilling, having some soda, playing a few roads of poker, eating Tim's Chocolate Frogs and other such treats.

"Alright man, one more hand, all or nothing." Achilles demands, despite his relatively low stack of chips.

"You seem to be lacking a bit in the all, my friend." Oliver jokes.

"How about someone gets something to drink from the common room for us all, before we go on? I'm parched." Tim asks, feigning annoyance.

"Haha, alright, my room so I'll get the drinks," I say, standing up. "Anyone touch my winnings and I will get you." I heard a chorus of laughter as I head towards the door.

When I walk through the doorway, however, I suddenly find my head covered in something sticky. There was a bucket laying on the floor in front of the door, and a note on the bucket. Who the Hell did this!? Ooooh, this is war, I will bring down the thunder! I calm myself quickly, no need to get angry yet, first to see who my vict- I mean targ- I mean the prankster is. I pick up the note and it reads: _The substance that was in the bucket was slughorn sap. I wouldn't try to wash it out with water, if I were you. It will simply spread further. We figured you boys needed some good fun, so why not initiate a war of sorts? Rules: no killing, maiming, attacking, physically/mentally harming yours (or someone else's) vic-prankee. Simply find a way to cleverly prank them, always with a safe way out as a back up plan. Don't worry about the sap, if you don't find the answer of how to rid of it before midnight, we'll help you out. Good luck, boys. Hope the frogs were worth it. -H P.S. if Jasper is reading this: yes, I dared do so. Do I regret it? Not at all. ;) _

"Oh it is on!" I can feel the fire in my eyes are I storm back to the room, slamming my door open. "BOYS! The girls have declared war upon us. Prepare yourselves. We are breaking that thing I showed you earlier out a bit sooner than expected." I get a round of cheers from my men, I may not have started this war, but I'm sure as hell going to end it, even if I have to _bend_ a few rules. Hahahaha, what can I say, I'm not exactly a hero, now am I?

"So, whats first?" Trist asks.

"Oh, The better question is, WHO is first, we are taking the girls out one by one, they won't know what hit them." I grin evilly.

"That note in your hand. That the declaration of war?" Trist asks, analytically.

"Yup, though I think we might have to 'bend' the rules a little, if we want my plan to go off without a hitch."

Trist takes the rules out of my hand and scans through them. "I agree with bending them, but I think that we should follow the contingency plan part. We don't actually want to hurt them or anything. Especially if they don't do that to us."

"I am not the one who drew first blood Trist, they did. They started this war and now none of us are safe." I look my men. "But we will come out victorious, this I swear." I reach into my closet, taking out an old broom, Father helped me sneak this in on move in day. "So, who knows how to fly a broom?" Achilles raises his hand, slyly smiling.

"I still think we should have a, 'safe way out', as they put it." Trist says, muttering.

"Oh there is a safe way out alright. Absolute Surrender! Who is with me!?" The group cheers, all except for Trist, who I go sit next to. "Trist, I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt, it is just a little payback. We did nothing wrong and they started a prank war, I think it is our duty to end it as swiftly, and safely, as possible. Trust me, there is no need to worry." Trist slowly nods, not a hundred percent reassured, but he will probably follow my orders, so long as they are not too extreme. Good, he is vital to my plan, especially for the first target, Shilo.

"Now, before we can get the plan underway, DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET THIS CRAP OFF MY FACE!?" I shout, pointing to the sludge that everyone had ignored with the hype of my speech.

The group all looks at each other, shaking their heads, muttering, and shrugging.

"No idea, man." Achilles says, "Looks like you're stuck with it until midnight."

"Oh hell, no, there is more than one way to fry an an egg." I reach under my bed, making a soft whistling noise and get a slight groan in response. "Now then, lets get this shit off my face and then begin the plan." Fire erupts from under my bed, getting shouts of approval from the others, it is time to go to war!

HOLLY'S P.O.V

"Girls, we have to have a battle plan." I say, seriously, walking around the room like a soldier. "The guys will get our message, shortly. They _will _come back with a prank that is seemingly foolproof. But our job is to find a way to make their prank crumble from the inside out. We must always be one step ahead."

"Why did you start a prank war, again?" Noelle asks, reading her book.

"Chocolate frogs." Shilo offers, like it explains everything.

Noelle rolls her eyes. "Guess it is too late to stop it now."

"So, do we actually have a plan to stop the guys?" Illyana asks.

I stop pacing the room and come to stand in the middle. I look each of the girls straight in the eyes before I smirk.

"Absolutely. Girls, who do we know that is smart, in Slytherin house, is a few years above us, and knows how to make a kick ass potion?" I ask, still smirking.

"Uh, who?" Shilo questions, confused.

"I'll give you a hint: his father may have possibly been a Death Eater. However, he turned over to our side in what seemed like the last possible second." I supply.

"Um, no, still lost." Shilo says, causing Illiyana to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Another hint," I start, "_Someone _in this room practically grew up visiting his manor." I smile deviously towards Illiyana.

"You want to drag Scorpius into this?" Illiyana raised an eyebrow. "He might be willing to help, if the boys haven't gotten to him first since they are in the same dorm as him."

"Well," I start, "If someone were to say, _convince _Scorpius to help us, even if he was contacted by the boys, first. I don't think he'll say no." I look straight at Illiyana.

"You want me to _bribe_ him? You do know he is rich right? And he knows more spells than all of us put together. We have nothing to offer him at all." Illiyana protests.

"No, not at all. You see, I think it's kind of obvious that a certain someone has a major crush on you." I say to Illiyana, smiling.

"Oh….OH! I can do that." Illiyana says, smirking.

I smile in triumph. "Well, then, I'll come with you and watch from a distance. That way, if the boys left any traps, I'll be able to spot them before you walk into them."

"Alright, lets go now, that way we can get their before the boys can do anything to convince him not to help us." Illiyana says, standing up.

"Don't get caught girls, it is past curfew." Shilo comments, getting a nod from Noelle, who has yet to look up from her book.

"Eh, if we get caught, I'll make something up. I'm pretty good on the spot." I muse, starting to walk towards the door. I open the door only for something to fall right in front of me. It appears to be a small bottle, which cracked when it hit the ground. Escaping from the bottle is a blue gas, which quickly fills up the room.

"What is that!?" Noelle asks between coughs.

"I don't know. Cover your mouths and noses and get out of the room as quickly as possible." I warn, running out, doing just that.

Everyone quickly follows me out of the room, which was soon filled with the blue gas before it just as quickly fades away.

"Okay, was that weird to anyone else?" Shilo asks, looking back at the room.

I look at the blue gas suspiciously until my eyes widened in recognition. "Girls, that wasn't anything but a distraction. Start running. Now."

"Why? What's going on?" Noelle asks, panic creeping on the edge of her voice.

I quickly take a scan of the hallway with my eyes.

"They probably set it as a diversion. Thinking we'd stay in the room trying to find out what the potion was, or worse, go into the hallway to be set into a trap. Now, let's leave."

The we quickly leave the hall, keeping an out for any traps, but surprisingly we find none, soon enough we make it to the Slytherin common room. Standing in the room is Scorpius Malfoy, Prefect of the Slytherin Dorm.

"You didn't help them, did you?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Help who? And what are you all doing in the Slytherin Common Room, it is after curfew, you know?" Scorpius asks, still facing the fireplace.

Illiyana steps forward. "Scorpius, we were wondering if you could help us with a prank?"

The other girls hang back so that way Illiyana could speak to Scorpius without interjection.

"A prank? Hm, you are the second group to approach me about a prank, though I suppose I can help my old friend." Scorpius muses, turning towards the group. "So, what do you need?"

"Um, that is a good question, Hazel, what do we need exactly? You never told us your plan." Illiyana questions, turning towards their impromptu leader.

I smirk, "What we need are comprised of the following: polyjuice potion, multiple love potions, and a potion that can make something really embarrassing happen. No preference on the last one."

"Hm, the first and last one are pretty easy, though the second one will be tough, I don't have the ingredients for the love potions, I would need someone to get them for me from Knockturn Alley." Scorpius says.

All the girls turn to Noelle with an expectant look in their eyes, knowing she's browsed through Knockturn Alley, once or twice. "Alright, I'll get the ingredients, but I'll need someone with me, it can get pretty dangerous down there, especially for a first year. Normally I have my Father with me when I go there." Noelle says, looking to see who amung the group would join her.

"Well, knowing the guys, they're probably going to try and target the nicest of us first. Sooo, well, Shilo, that's you." I smile over at her.

"Me? Aw man, I don't want to be targeted first." Shilo says with a huff.

"That's why you're going to Knockturn Alley with Noelle." I state. Shilo nods. "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

JASPER'S P.O.V

~The Next Day~

Oh, I can't wait to see how the girls liked our little gas show. Knowing Hazel, she'll think it was a distraction, not the actual prank, amazing what mixing a couple potions could do, right? A simple smoke screen potion, courtesy of Oliver, mixed with a little something of my own creation.

I hear a scream of rage, ah, music to my ears. I look at the Ravenclaw table, seeing Hazel's once blonde hair turn a bright, vomit green. Ah, seems the delayed dyeing potion worked, good, I thought the ingredients Scorpius sold me might be faulty. Nice guy, but so long as he didn't know I was using it on Illiyana then he wouldn't deny me it.

Hazel started stomping towards me, her face angry. "Why you conniving little, little! Ugh! I can't even think, right now! This better be temporary!"

"Haha, don't worry, if you don't find the answer of how to rid of it before midnight, we'll help you out." I say, quoting her note from the previous night. "You started this, so don't complain when I play my hand, all is fair in love and war, and unless you want to end this right now, then this is war." I end, giving the girl a light glare.

Hazel smirks. "I see why you're so angry, now. _You _were the one that opened the door, were you?"

"I was, but I got it off, pretty quickly, you may not be so lucky, and besides, you just hit me, you weren't alone when that bottle hit the ground." I say smugly. I see Hazel's eyes widen and she looks towards the other girls, who were now all sporting vomit green hair. "Don't mess with the Snake, little Raven, we have venom."

Hazel smirks. "Hair is hair, it doesn't matter. Just wait for our next move. You'll regret your actions. Snakes may have venom but Ravens are sharp witted. Our turn. Start planning, but you know the ball's in our court now." Hazel winks and walks away, back to her table, where the other girls were seated, as well, due to Hermione's new rule.

I chuckle before I turn to the other guys, who had joined me during Hazel's little threat. "Oh. That's cute, she thinks we are taking turns. This is war, you attack until your enemy is kneeling at your feet." I gain a dark look in my eye. "Is everything set up Achilles?"

"Yeah, it is ready whenever you want it to man. Oh, this is gonna be sick!" Achilles comments, grinning ear to ear.

"Not yeah men, this prank is for the climax of this war, and one way or another, we will win." I chuckle again. "Now, I do believe it is time for class. Be prepared, I have set up a couple of traps, with Tim, Trist, and Ollie's help, for the girls in class." We all laugh, akin to a group of hyenas, at the coming war.

The we splits up, heading to our own classes. Today, I have potions with Gryffindor, in which I am partnered with Tim, so it should be easy, because it turns out that potion making and cooking are very similar. Professor Draco is my favorite teacher, mainly because he lets me get away with a lot of stuff, pays to be an Overland, who have old ties to the Malfoy family.

Professor Draco walks up to me and gestures for me to talk to him on the side of the room. "Can I help you with something Professor Malfoy?" I ask, confused as to what he has called me aside for.

"I have something for you. I heard about your prank war through Scorpius, and thought I'd give your team an upper hand." He hands him enough vials for him and his friends. "It's liquid luck. You'll never lose."

I take the potions from Professor Malfoy. "Thank you sir, we will make good use of these." I say, smirking. Professor Malfoy nods, walking away. I don't trust these, Professor Malfoy doesn't seem like the type to involve himself with this stuff, but hey, maybe he just wants to help us, or he doesn't want us to get injured, since our group consist of his best Slytherin potions students. Whatever, I'll roll with this, I think it will come in handy.

I stash the potions in my pockets, planning to give them to the others later, and return to class.

After class I meet with the others and give them the potions. "Cheers! To our victory in this war!"

"Cheers!" My friends shout as we down the potions. Huh, that is strange, I thought a good luck potion would taste different, this almost tastes like…...Chocolate.

"Huh, chocolaty." Achilles comments.

As the guys stand around musing about what their potions taste like, the girls round the corner of the hallway, speaking casually and carrying their books.

"Oh, hey, guys. What are you all up to?" Holly asks, her face extremely stone-like.

"Oh nothing much, we were just about to um, hit the gym, right guys?" Achilles says, suddenly flexing his muscles. What is up with him, its like he is trying to impress, woah, has Noelle always looked this good, like WOW. Wait, what am I saying, I mean she is my friend, my nice, polite, funny, sweet, attractive, UGH!

"Hey guys, how about we, uh, we go, we go to the library, I need to pick up a, uh, book." I say, shaking my head, I keep getting lost in Noelle's eyes.

"That would be smart considering Hogwarts doesn't _have _a gym." Noelle smirks.

"Oh, well you know, when I said Gym I meant, uh." Achilles tries to come up with something, looking back and forth between the guys for help.

"He meant the…...the forest! We take laps around the forest and, uh, we do pull ups using the tree branches!" Tim says, staring at Illiyana, who is suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, uh, actually, guys, we could use a bit of help with something. If you have the time?" Holly asks, smiling at all of us.

Before I could blink Achilles has taken Holly's books, grinning like an idiot. Tim has grabbed Illiyana's books, who looks ready to bolt at Tim's stare. Wait a sec, why and I next to Noelle? When did I grab her books? What is with my sudden urge to flex!? Oh, Trist has taken Shilo's books, who is grinning for some reason.

Holly laughs. "That's actually not what we needed help with."

Shilo smiles widely. "We were actually heading over to Hogsmeade. You want to come? I mean, we've never been there, before. Didn't want to go alone."

"Sure!" The guys say, I almost interject, we need to prepare the final prank, but I glance at Noelle, who looks stunning in the sunlight, and nod with the others.

We head to Hogsmeade, still carrying the girls books, I might add, doing everything in our power to help them. Hell, Trist even took off his robe and put it over a puddle for Shilo! I feel like something is wrong, like I am missing something, but everytime I try to think of what I find my mind drifting to Noelle's sparkly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Holly calls out, standing in front of a bakery in Hogsmeade.

"What would that be, Holly?" Achilles asks, his eyes never leaving Holly's form, though I'm not sure, I haven't really been paying much attention to the others, I can't seem to take my eyes off of Noelle.

"Let's all buy something for each other from the bakery. As a sort of truce from our prank war." Holly smiles, almost unnervingly so. Almost like it was forced, but eh, I didn't really care right now. Noelle was smiling.

"Yeah, sounds great." We chorus, huh, weird, I know I was barely paying attention but apparently I am not the only one.

I look towards Noelle. "So, what can I get you from the Bakery, I hear their pie is to die for."

"I don't really care. Anything but a Cinnamon Twist." Noelle says, smirking openly.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I go up to get Noelle an Apple Pie, a personal favorite of mine, but as I go to ask Tim, cuts in front of me, which pisses me off more than it should. "Hey Douche! Did you just cut me!?"

"Yeah, and? Back off. I'm getting Illiyana chocolate." He defends, ignoring me.

"Oh? Well, how about you go to the back of the line! Or do I need to make you go to the back of the line!?" I shout, putting a fist in his face.

"Uh, Tim? Move. No one cuts in line. It's stupid." Illiyana says, standing kind of behind a candy rack.

"Shush! I am defending your Honor!" Tim says, not looking at Illiyana. Glares at me. "Put up your dukes, Ass!"

Illiyana's face grows angry. "Say something like that again, and you won't have any 'Honor' left! Get to the back of the line, idiot!" I hear Illiyana say, but I'm not listening anymore. How dare this ass cut me when I am getting food for Noelle!? I raise my fist and slam it into Tim's left cheek. He stumbles back before glaring up at me and jumping at me.

We go tumbling to the floor, I can't tell if I am hitting him anymore, all I know is that my fists are hitting something as I swing them.

Suddenly, Noelle pulls me off the ground and holds me back.

"Wait, Jasper. I have something for you." She says, smiling almost evilly. I stop glaring at Tim, who is getting up, looking like he would jump me again if not for Illiyana walking towards the door.

"Sorry I couldn't get you your pie, I think you would have really liked it." I sullenly say, damn how could I have messed this up! I should have focused more on Noelle than hitting Tim.

"That's ok. Here. A chocolate chip cookie. The girls and I bought in bulk and decided to split it for all of you." Noelle states, extending her arm and opening her palm to reveal the most delicious looking chocolate chip cookie I have ever seen.

"Wow, that looks great, though not nearly as great as you." God, did I just say that!? Stupid! "Um, thanks for the cookie, I will definitely get you that pie to make up for it."

"No, it's ok. Try the cookie first. I want to see your reaction." She smiles.

I grin and take a bite into the cookie, wow, this is the best thing I have ever eaten, I can really taste the chocolate. After a few more bites, right when I reached the middle, however, the cookie started to taste really disgusting. It made me feel a little sick. I tried really hard to keep looking like I was enjoying it, though, for Noelle's sake. Bloody hell, was that a strand of hair? What is in this? Jesus, it tastes like crap!

"So, how is it?" Noelle asks.

"Hm, oh, it is, its like nothing I have ever had before!" Damn right it is, I've never tasted anything this crappy before!

"I'm sure it's very appetizing." Noelle smiles brightly, god she is cute. "After all, those are the best chocolate chip cookies in the whole magical world. They're raved about." She looked proud of herself. Damn, now I definitely can't tell her that they taste like crap.

Suddenly I had the urge to get sick. I had to find a bathroom, Asap! I see the outline of the other guys heading towards the back of the room, but I could barely pay attention to my surroundings. Ugh! The room is spinning as I burst into the bathroom, I can barely move. Yet somehow I manage to drag myself to the stall, locking the door behind me. brb microwave.

Oh god, my face burns! I can feel hair growing from my chin and lip, it wouldn't stop! I hold back a scream as my back stretches, growing longer along with my arms and legs. I feel my face sag, and my vision grows fuzzy, I can barely see the toilet I am hunched over. I vomit as I feel my organs shift to their new positions to accommodate my new form. Slowly the pain fades and I find the strength to stand up, I notice that despite the increase in my height I am hunched over, making me only slightly taller than before. I stumble out of the stall and look into the mirror, getting close to reflective surface due to my poor eyes. Mother Fucker! Of all the goddamn wizards they could have used! It just had to be the one I despise most of all! I turn towards the door, forcing myself to stand straight. If I am too stuck in this form I am going to make the most of it. I storm out of the bathroom, a look of rage on my face, I hear the gasps and murmurs of the patrons of Hogsmeade.

Holly was standing in the corner of the bakery, a smirk very present on her face as she laughs to herself. I glare before a plan strikes me, oooh, this will be fun. I walk forward, glaring at Holly. I bellow in voice not my own, in a voice I despise, the voice of Albus Dumbledore, "How dare you awaken me!? Using dark magic is forbidden, especially raising someone from the dead!"

Holly starts to laugh, hysterically. "I can barely do Wingardium Leviosa, I've been in school for less than two weeks. Halloween is over, Jason!"

How dare they!? After all of this, being trapped in this despicable body, it _his_ body! I will make them pay! "Well then! I suppose you have me there Holly! But I will have my vengence! How Dare you force me into this, this, oh god, my heart." I gasp in pain. What is going on!? I fall to my knees, I can't stand. My heart is beating a mile a minute, I can't breath!

"Come on, Jason, that's not funny. Cut it out. I know you're faking." Holly says, her eyebrows furrowing. I try to tell her I'm not faking, that I really can't breath but no words come out of my mouth.

"H….help….." I fall on my side and roll onto my back. I see darkness creeping around my eyes and my body feels so heavy. Is this it? Is this death? But, I still have so much to do, I can't leave now, I can't leave everything to Father! I can't stop now! I can't, I, I….

Chapter End


	4. Guilty Party

**Neo- Good Morning internet! Or afternoon, or evening, or night, I have no clue when anyone will read this so I will cover my bases.**

**Music- According to the traffic stats, Neo, we have had 77 views and 50 loyal readers. Readers, if you are truly loyal; or at least entertained, leave a review. Give us a reason to live. Breathe. Function. Not become compulsive liars. Brush our teeth. Function. Normally. Function. Normally. Funct-malfunction, malfunction, malfunction. Error. Error. Error. Battery needs replacing. ~Breaks down~ **

**Neo- Damn, there goes another Musicbot, I swear these things are always shutting down on me. Ah well, I suppose kicking it could help. Mwahahahaha!**

**Music- ~Walks in from another room~ Neo! What did I tell you about duplicating me in the form of a Musicbot?! Geeze, I know you miss me and all when I leave the room, but damn. You've got seperation anxiety. **

**Neo- Nah, I just need something to entertain me, and while you may be only mildly entertaining, given your lack of humor, Musicbot is hysterical!**

**Musicbot- Error. Error. Error. Battery needs replacing. **

**Neo- See! So funny!**

**Music- ~deadpan look~ You **_**do **_**realize that, that thing is designed to say the same things I would say, just with the addition of 'Error' and 'Battery needs replacing', right? **

**Neo- But it is just so much funnier than you. I mean, if the both of you were to tell the exact same joke then it would be funnier coming from Musicbot than from you.**

**Music- Idiot. **

**Neo- You say idiot, others say revolutionary genius. All a matter of opinion.**

**Musicbot- Error. Idiot. Error. Error. Battery needs replacing. Idiot. **

**Neo- Ahahahaha! So funny!**

**Music- ~smirks~ Even Musicbot agrees with me. **

**Neo- See, its funny from Musicbot, it is just mean from you. **

**Music- I'm not mean! ~pouts~ **

**Neo- Anyway! Enjoy the story! Or don't! It's your life!**

**Music- Your life is not your own. We own it. Just not J. K. Rowling. Or Harry Potter. Or anything other than the Original Characters and ideas in our story. Though we'd love to own J. K. Rowling. I mean, who wouldn't? Jk. Heh. Get it? Jk. **

**Musicbot- Jk. Error. Jk. Error. Jk. Error. Battery needs replacing. Jk. **

**Neo- Ahahahahahahahahah! This thing is hilarious!**

**Music- I **_**am **_**obviously hilarious. Anyway, enjoy, awesome-yet, very silent-readers! REVIEW! 3**

* * *

Chapter 4 "Guilty Party"

* * *

HOLLY'S P.O.V

To say I felt guilty was an understatement. The understatement of a century. Or a millenia. Whichever comes first. A practical joke wasn't supposed to end like this. It was supposed to shake things up, make people laugh. Instigate a fun, safe jokewar! I didn't think that Jasper would have a _heart attack _in Dumbledore's body. Hell, if I knew that would happen, I would have never taken the idea that the girls and I had into consideration, sneaking into the Headmaster's old quarters and taking a piece of hair from his old, dusty hairbrush. How could it have ended like this? Jason, hospitalized, all because of a stupid joke gone wrong! At the moment I am sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with the others, waiting for one of the professors to come back with news about Jason.

"Iamanidiot, Iamanidiot, Iamanidiot, Iamanidiot." I mumble to myself, looking down at the book in my hands, re-reading the same sentence at least seventy times.

"Holly, it is not your fault, how could you have known how violently Jasper would react to the prank, or just how effective that potion would be?" Noelle says, though I notice that she has yet to look up from the ground yet.

The rest of the group was not faring much better, all looking down or ashamed. We all took this too far, the worst part is that I set up the rules, I started this all, I wanted to make sure no one got hurt yet in the end I am the one who broke the rules.

"Ugh, it's just.. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. That was my one and only _important _rule! The rest were kind of loopholes." I look down, ashamed.

"Yeah, but this is all of our faults, we pushed this too far." Achilles mutters, head down, his hands trembling in either rage or grief, I am not sure which anymore.

"I'd…" I sigh, "I'd understand if you all hated me now."

"Hate you? We could never hate you, it was an accident, one we all had a part in." Illiyana says, looking at me.

The others nod, agreeing with Illiyana in the regard. I guess we all do share blame, but still, this was my idea, I made the potion, I chose to use Dumbledore's hair and use that stupid love potion.

"But a lot of it was my idea. I started the war! This is all my fault!" I protest.

"You may have started it, but we went along with it! Anyone of us could have stopped this, but we didn't! We let it get this far because we thought it would be fun!" Oliver snaps, his face red in anger, at us, at himself, at me, I can't say for sure.

"I'm going to the hospital wing." I state, not able to take the waiting anymore. I get up and cross the room to the door.

Before I could open the door Professor Longbottom walks in, his head held high but with a grim look upon his face as he gazed at us. "Oh good, you're all here, sit down." He commands.

I move back to my chair, gazing at the professor, I almost feel like begging for good news.

"Alright, first off, I want you to know that Mr. Overland will be fine, he won't be leaving the hospital wing anytime soon, but he will make a full recovery." I feel a sigh of relief escape myself. "However, what you all did was very dangerous, there is a reason we do not teach first years Polyjuice potions. They affect not only appearance but the entire body, we are just lucky that Headmaster Dumbledore had a strong heart or I am not sure if your friend would have made it." And the guilt doubles. "Now then, until Mr. Overland is healed you all will be held in detention, each of your houses will be stripped of one hundred points and you will have your access to all extracurriculars rescinded. Once Mr. Overland has recovered you will continue to serve detention and the rest of your punishment will be determined based on how long the recovery takes." Professor LongBottom stairs at us, so utter disappointed. I can't blame him.

"Can we see him, now?" I ask, the guilt ever-present in my eyes.

"Unfortunately he cannot accept any visitors right now, he is still unconscious and his heart is still very weak from the attack." Professor LongBottom states. "But, he should be up for visitors come morning."

"...okay." I sigh, not really liking the answer. Professor LongBottom nodded, leaving the room, and us, in silence upon his departure.

* * *

JASPER'S P.O.V

~That Night~

Ugh, my head, no, wait, my chest, actually, make that my everything. God, I feel like death! What the hell happened?...Oh! That's right! I nearly died! Well shit, I expected to make till the end of the year before I got a near death experience. I really should be freaking out right now, but actually, I feel pretty calm. I mean, I didn't die, plus now I get to skip classes for a while and I am totally milking this and getting shit from the others. Mwhahaha! I think I am going to like almost dying.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps edge closer into the hospital wing. "H..hello?" I hear a voice call, small, into the darkness.

"Yo, what's up?" God I sound hoarse, though I guess being unconscious for a while will do that. "Who ever it is, come on in, better than risking getting caught."

Slowly, Holly comes into the view at the side of my hospital bed.

"...Jasper?" She asks, obviously shaken.

I see Holly and god she looks like I feel, her hair disheveled, eyes puffy, like she just walked out of a damn funeral. I actually feel bad about considering milking this now.

"Hey, what's up? Did I win the Prank War?" I say, grinning. Honestly, I can't think of anything else to say, I mean, I almost died and yet I, I don't care.

"...No. I mean, yes. But..uh.. no one did, really." Holly is shaking, god I hope she doesn't cry, I mean, what would I do then? The tears start gathering up in her eyes, threatening to fall like a scary, overflowed dam.

"Holly, don't cry, I mean, I am okay, everyone is fine, so it is all alright!" I say, damn, this is sooo not good.

"_Everything's not fine! _You're here in the hospital wing, recovering from a _heart attack, _where you nearly _died_, and it was all my fault! I'm _sooooooooo _sorry!" The tears were running like a damn fountain. Damnit.

I grunt as I shift up in the bed, god this hurts! "It's fine, so I almost died, shit happens right? I mean, sure it sucks but you know what, I am fine, or at least I will be, there are no permanent injuries, and I think we all learned something from this, don't you?" I say. "Now stop crying, your bringing me down, and this is coming from the guy who is half dead."

Holly wipes at her eyes as quickly as possible. "Oh, uh, sorry. I did-d-d-n't mean to upset you! I-I'll try to stop."

I glare at her, this is ending now. "Don't you dare fucking apologize! Where the hell is the girl who damn near killed me!? The girl who has the balls to stand up to me and get in my face!? Because that is the girl I am friends with! That is the girl I forgive! Not the Pathetic Little Shit in front of me who is crying her eyes out!" I rage, I can feel my voice reverberate around the room, my heart is pounding but I don't care. How dare she act like this!? How dare she be afraid!? I am the one who nearly died, now she has to stand up to her mistakes, not wallow in them!

I could see the familiar anger I was accustomed to gather in her eyes. "Jasper!" She snaps, "I am _not _afraid to stand up for myself in any situation. I just.. I just feel terrible that I put you in this position. But, fine, if you're over it. I'm over it! I nearly killed you. End of story. Nearly. Now.. I brought you something." She calms down by the end of the rampage.

I grin, now there is the Holly I know. "Oooh, I like presents! And to think, I didn't even need to milk it out of you."

Her eyes glared, as though she was holding back from cursing at me.

"It's uhm.. well. It's apple pie." She holds a paper container out to me.

I stare at the pie, then turn to Holly, who looks incredibly nervous. "An apple pie….HELL YEAH!" I almost jump for joy, I love apple pie! "Get me a fork cause I am downing this!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't know why. I just thought you'd like this. There's a fork inside." She says, smiling slightly.

I grab the fork and start shoveling pie into my mouth. Normally I would focus a bit on manners, but I haven't eaten anything since I vomited, leaving my stomach very empty.

"This is delicious! Hm, where did you get it?" I ask, still shoving pie down my throat, though with less urgency now.

"I went down to the kitchens and made it, myself." Holly says, looking down, "Apologies aren't apologies with gifts that come from stores and magic. I had to actually make it, for it to actually be genuine. Otherwise I'm just buying forgiveness. That's also why it's a whole pie, not just a slice."

"Ah, well then, I suppose it could have been worse, considering who made it." Now I wait for the rile.

Holly smirks. "You already said it was delicious, so I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't get all riled up, see if I care." I huff, there goes my fun.

Holly starts laughing, almost in hysterics. I grin, good she is over it, now to send her out so I can get some much needed sleep, I mean, I am still incredibly sore.

"So, not that I don't _love_ the company." Que sarcasm. "But I do need to rest, very sore and tired and what not."

Holly rolls her eyes. "Fine. Try not to stay in here too long, though, we wouldn't want you to get any older." She smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, let the dying man rest." I quip. "Now leave, I may not need beauty sleep but I sure as hell want it."

Holly waves it off and laughs to herself as she exits the doorway. "'Til next time!"

* * *

HOLLY'S P.O.V

Waves of relief roll off of me as I walk into the hall. I am so glad that he forgave me. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if he hadn't. Or, at least, I wouldn't be able to look at my personality in the same way again. Or my humanity. Okay, maybe I _do _have some things to analyze a bit. I'll figure that out sometime.

"_What are you doing out, so late after curfew?_" I hear a small, smooth voice call out to me.

I look around the corridor and, after turning around a few times, find myself looking into the ghostly eyes of the Grey Lady.

"Oh, Helena," I nearly gasped, "You gave me quite a shock!"

She smiles slightly at my expression. "_I certainly did, however, you have not answered my question, young Holly. Why are you out so late past curfew?_" She asks, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"You mean you haven't heard, by now?" I ask, somewhat shocked.

"_I've been drifting through the stone all day, there was not much for me to hear. What is troubling you?_" She asks, more so fishing for details rather than concerned. After all, it was after curfew, and whether there was a bit of.. bias, in her speaking to me so calmly I was not sure. She _was _a Ravenclaw, naturally, and rules _are _rules.

"I may have accidently helped, or more so created, an issue." I mumble, unable to look her in the eyes.

"_In the utmost difficult of adversities, one must always find a way to rise above the issue, whether directly related to its cause, or not, in order to find a way to influence the diverse altercation positively and effectively. In other words, young Holly, distance yourself enough from the issue at hand so that you may potentially fix it." _Helena speaks, wisely, as she looks off into the distance.

"I suppose I best be returning to the dormitories?" I ask, sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed by being found out for breaking curfew. Thank goodness Helena caught me, and not some other ghoul or much worse, a prefect.

_"In that assumption, you are wise. I suppose that is a given, though, is it not?" _Helena's gaze turns back to me.

I smile at her, hoping she would let the small breaking of rules slide.

_"I suppose I shall let you be this one time, Holly, but do not believe that your ties to me will help you in this sort of matter a second time." _She warns, looking at me sternly.

I sigh in relief, "Thank you, Helena. I am in your debt."

_"Consider it a gift." She says softly, drifting closer to me, "As it is very peculiar to look into eyes so much like my own and reprimand them."_

* * *

JASPER'S P.O.V

Once Holly is a significant distance away I groan, fuck I am sore! But I can't let this stop me, I have to further my plans, I don't have all the time in the world, and this woke me up to how little time I have to waste. If I want my plans to move forward then I need to continue practicing, I have let the last few weeks of school make me too relaxed.

I reach into my robe, which is just off the side of the bed, and take out my wand. "Okay, lets try this." I focus on the pillow across from me. "Sectumsempra!" I bellow, glaring at the pillow, however only a small cut appears. Damn, still not strong enough! Good thing I have a lot of privacy, this will take a while. "Sectumsempra!" I got the same result, what am I doing wrong? Did I not put enough will into the spell? Am I not moving my want right? Do I lack the power for such an advanced dark curse?

"I do hope that you know more about the spell than you let on." A low, male voice said from the corner of the room. "It is much more fun to use when it's on something other than a measly pillow." The voice was dripping with darkness.

I turn towards the voice, only to see darkness. I point my wand at it, prepared to strike down my opponent. "Whoever is there come out! I may not have mastered this spell but I can still slit your throat with it!" I glare, hoping they fall for my false bravado. I doubt I would be able to defeat whoever is there, I am half dead and my only offensive spell causes paper cuts at the moment.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The voice called out, my wand being flung from my hand. The voice starts laughing, chuckling in an insane sort of deep laughter. Okay, new plan, negotiation.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I say, faking a calm front, my mind is racing, how do I get out of this, my wand is too far to grab, especially with how heavy and weak my body is right now. I could try wandless magic, but god knows that isn't going to work. Note to self: Get another for of medium for magic, one less known. I heard there are magic rings that can be used instead of wands, definitely convenient.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The voice draws closer, a face revealing itself in the dim light of the lamp above my hospital bed. The man had long, dark hair and chilling blue eyes. His face was aged, but dangerous.

"My name is Vladimir Flamel." He smirks, sending chills down my spine. "But you can call me Professor Flamel. However, I do believe that is not the sort of arrangement we will have. See, I have a plan. You will help me with it."

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" I say, but I already know the answer, he just caught me using Dark Magic on Campus, should he say anything I will be expelled, maybe worse.

"I think you know the answer to that question. I also know something that would chill you to the bone." He chuckles to himself, still smirking.

"...What?" Oh god, what does he know? I need to be careful around this man, he knows too much, and I doubt I could stop him if he did anything.

"_I know who you are, what you did, what she did, what he wants to do, and what you are planning on doing. Now, from this point forward, you will do __**exactly **__as I say." _Vladimir's eyes darken, his smirk becoming more prominent, as he starts to maniacally laugh; a striking contrast to the stillness of the hospital wing. Shit.

"Yes….Sir." I say through clenched teeth, glaring at him.

"Good, rest, for soon you will have much to do." He grins insanely as he walks towards the door. "_Sleep well_, Jasper Overland Nee Grindwald." And with that he slams the door shut, leaving me along in the dark, shivering.

"Damnit." I whisper. How does he know, no one should know, the only people who have ever been aware of my connection to him is Mom and Father, and father would never tell anyone.

I sigh. Regardless, I need to find a way to get rid of my new _leader_ or else my goal just went from difficult to downright impossible, and I can't afford to lose, not with what's at stake.

* * *

HOLLY'S P.O.V

~The Morning~

As I enter the great hall, I can see the eyes following me everywhere I walk. I'm guessing they heard about what happened with Jasper. Obviously, word has also gone around that it was basically my fault.

"_Ha! There she is!" _I hear whispers follow me to the table, _"I wonder why she isn't in Slytherin?" _Another voice hisses.

I quickly get to my seat, where my friends are seated.

"This...is...brutal." I sigh, burying my head in my arms.

"You can say that again." Achilles mumbles, his head being supported by his arm.

"Its been like this _all_ day." Tim says. "I walked into the common room and it went silent."

I lift my head and glare towards the students sitting at the table next to us, who were not being subtle in their taunting. "Shut up, if you know what's good for you." I snap.

They laugh. "What are you going to do? Give us heart attacks?" They fake grabbing their hearts, exaggerating gasps and moan escaping their lips.

Anger bubbles inside of me before I can react calmly. "_No_, but I _could _do a lot worse than you think I am capable of. So _if I were you_," My voice almost hisses, "I would learn to mind your own business and _shut up_." I glare with such a ferocity, it was almost foreign to myself.

Before the other students could say anything a yelp was heard. We turned towards the perpetrator to see him hopping on one leg, holding his other foot. Another yelp, we turn to see the next boy leaning over, holding his stomach. "Whoops! You guys need to watch where you're going, after all, I am still a little disoriented from my fall." A voice says.

I turn to see that it is Jasper who spoke, standing tall, as if yesterday never happened at all. "Ah, the wonders of modern magic,am I right?" He says calmly, sitting across from me.

I was still angry at the two goons at the table next to us, my face contorted with calm anger and my eyes glaring ferociously. "I was ready to _maim _the two students at the table behind me."

Jasper grins. "Well. How about one better?" He turns to Oliver. "Did you guys ever take down the last prank we were planning?" Oliver shakes his head in a negative. "Good, release the ones above those asshats." Oliver grins evilly, taking a butter knife and throwing it towards the ceiling. Suddenly two pies fall, landing on the goons.

"You _wasted _perfectly good pie on _them_?!" I ask, incredulously.

"Of course not! All these pies were made with month old ingredients that had gone bad. Side note, this prank was originally meant for you guys, whole ceiling is boobytrapped with pies, we were going to drop them all on your heads, but well." Achilles says, smirking as he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Don't _make me add you to my hit list right now, Achilles." I laugh. The rest of our group joins in, laughing as the two goons run off, yelling indignantly. Headmistress Granger saw what had happened from the front of the room at the Head Table, but she, too, seemed too amused to intervene.

"Alright, so, do you guys know what day it is?" Tristan asks, looking at all of us.

I smile slowly to myself. It was my birthday, but I didn't really broadcast it.

"Thats right! Its the first time we can actually have Magical Creatures Club!" Tim says, a broad smile appearing on his face.

"Wait!" Illiyana stops them, "I thought we were suspended from extracurricular activities?"

Damn. This is what it feels like to have people forget about your birthday. We all shared our birthdays on the first night of school. I wrote them down.

"Well, that was until Jasper made a full recovery, and he looks pretty fine to me, you guys?" Tristan asks, looking around.

"I'm good, so lets do this!" Jasper says, grinning.

I thought I would test the waters a bit.

"Hey, guys? What's today's date?" I ask, casually.

"Hm, the fourteenth right?" Noelle asks, uncertain.

"Yup, Fourteenth." Shilo nods, grinning towards me, ah, Shilo still remembers my birthday.

"Oh." I decide not to make a big deal of it, "Cool."

"Alright! So, lets head to class, sooner we finish class, the sooner we can start club." Jasper says, standing up. "And I want everyone there, it is a big day for the club, first really meeting and all."

I smirk at him. "Oh, I'll be there. Though, that doesn't mean I'm getting to class early. The Professors will let us out, when they let us out."

* * *

~After Classes~

Ugh. Professor Malfoy's class is going to be the death of me. Runes is one of the _most, _and I mean _most _irritating of subjects. It doesn't help that he is my potions Professor, at all. Even though I'm one of his top Ravenclaw students in Potions, he doesn't give me _any _breaks in Runes. None.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I drag out, as I walk through the hallway with Shilo and Tristan.

"What's wrong, Holly? Trouble with runes?" Tristan asks, of course he would, he is the best student in Rune class, apparently Art and Runes are pretty similar.

"I don't get the point of Runes. It is absolutely painstaking." I laugh, incredulously. Okay, I really scoffed.

"Same, I don't get how some people can take the time to make these things, no offense T." Shilo says, groaning at the boredom class caused.

"None taken, guess it isn't for everyone." Tristan says, shrugging.

"It's not that it _isn't _for me, I'm just irritated that I can't entirely get the subject. I just hate not doing well. At least, semi-well. How am I ever supposed to match up to Hermione Granger?!" I exclaim, nearly throwing my hands up in the air.

"Hey, I'm sure even headmistress had classes she didn't do well in, I mean, she directly got rid of some divination classes and refuses to have anything to do with the subject." Tristan points out.

"However, she got all Os in school! I need an O!" I sigh.

"Eh, I can give you an A, not an O." Shilo quips, making an A with her arms above her head. I deadpan a look at her.

"That was just terrible, Shilo." Tristan says, shaking his head.

"Really terrible." I add, smirking.

"Hey, I'm not a comedian, besides you know you love my humor." Shilo exclaims, crossing her arms.

"Sure, sure. Maybe in your dreams." I laugh.

"Hey Guys! You're Late!" I hear, looking over I see Tim and the rest of the group, sitting in a clearing.

"Fashionably late." I shoot back, smiling. "A party doesn't start till I show up, so we really didn't miss anything, anyway." I smirk.

Tim rolls his eyes before walking to the group. "Alright, so, first meeting of the Magical Creatures Club, and we have some pretty important stuff to discuss."

Tristan walks forward. "Well, as you know Tim and I are the presidents of the club, and we took it upon ourselves to discuss the plans for the club with Headmistress Hermione." Tristan smiles. "We got her to agree to several exceptions for the group, within certain limits of course."

"Oh? What kind of exceptions?" Achilles asks, leaning forward from his spot on a stump.

"Well, first off, we have special permission to enter the Forbidden Forest to observe and assist any magical creatures in the forest, however, we have to have at least two Professors with us whenever we enter." Tim says, grinning. "As for one of the other exceptions, well I'll hand that announcement to the club 'Spokesman" Jasper."

Jasper stands and walks to Tim's side. "Alright, now it took some major bargaining and very strict rules, but the three of us managed to convince Headmistress Hermione to allow us to have magical creatures as pets!" Jasper announces.

"What!? Really!?" Illiyana asks, almost squealing in joy. I see Achilles and Oliver high five, sharing identical grins at the news. Noelle smiles, I can tell she is giddy with happiness, even if she doesn't say it. Shilo is actually dancing in joy, literally dancing. I am shocked, how did they get Hermione Granger, a stickler for the rules, to agree to this.

"What are the rules? I mean, they have to be pretty strict if Headmistress Hermione agreed to them." I ask, curious about how they got this deal.

"Ah yes, the rub. Well, the rules are fairly simple, first off, none of the creatures are allowed in the dorms, they must stay in stables run by Hagrid." Tim says, pointing to a small building a little farther away from here.

"Next, all these creatures must wear specialized collars that symbolize that they belong to the club. Should anything go wrong with a creature wearing that collar the club will be investigated and possibly shut down." Tristan says, pulling out a small black collar with a crimson gem in the center.

"Final rule, any creatures that is rated XXXX or higher must be brought in while it is a baby, so that it can be raised to be docile, no full grown dangerous creatures." Jasper says, shrugging at the rule.

"And on that note, Oliver, Achilles, I think it is time for our little surprise." Tim says, grinning like a maniac.

Suddenly Shilo and Illiyana lead me over to the stump Achilles sat on earlier, sitting me down. "Uh, whats going on?"

"Your birthday present, silly!" Illiyana says, grinning. Shilo looks like she is about to burst.

Before I can say anything else I hear a flapping noise and turn towards it and there, flying over to the clearing, lead by Jasper, is a Winged Horse, a Pegasus. It is pure white in color, except for its wings, which have black tips on its feathers, and a light grey diamond shape on its face. It lands right in front of me, taking a knee, as if it wants….."Is, is it mine?" I ask in the quietest voice possible.

"Yup, my uncle owns a ranch in lower england, so I asked him if he could give me one of the newborns. She is still pretty young, only a couple months, still hasn't been named." Jasper says, petting the Pegasus's face. "So, you know how to ride a horse?"

"No! But I'll learn!" My grin starts widening across my face. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Good. Your first lesson starts now, hop on!" Achilles says, floating slightly above the ground on his broom.

My face suddenly drops. "Have I ever mentioned that I am slightly, and when I say _slightly_, I mean somewhat afraid of flying?"

"No better time to get over your fears." Oliver says, holding out his wand. Before I could protest I was lifted by a group Wingardium Leviosa and placed on my pegasus. "Hold on tight, Jasper mentioned that this one loves going fast."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" I mutter, as the pegasus starts to fly. I close my eyes tightly. "Guys, this is worse than the roller coaster I was on last summer. Tell me she doesn't fly upside down, as well?!"

"Haha, no such luck I'm afraid! But hey, open your eyes, you're in for a sight." Achilles laughs.

I open one of my eyes, the other remaining tightly shut, slowly, but then gasp and close it again. "This is really high up. Really high up."

"Not that. Look at the sun!" Achilles shouts.

I laugh almost in hysterics through nerves of fear of falling. I _am _only eleven, after all. Well, twelve now, I suppose. "Are you all trying to blind me?"

"It's setting Holly, and up here it is the most amazing thing you can ever see." I hear Achilles say wistfully.

"I think I'll pass… Can I start on the ground, first? I've never ridden a horse, let alone fly with a pegasus." I deadpan.

"Nah, Jasper told me that you're not getting down 'til you can ride her with your eyes open at least." I can practically hear Achilles' grin.

"Fuck you, Jasper!" I scream down to the ground.

"LOVE YOU TOO, HOLLY!" Jasper Screams, I can tell he is grinning like an idiot.

"You have a potty mouth when you're scared." Achilles chuckles.

"THAT I do. FUCK YOU, JASPER." I scream, again.

"Haha, come on, the sooner you open your eyes and get used to it, the sooner you can land." Achilles reasons. "Besides, this horse isn't gonna get tired anytime soon, she can stay up here for hours according to Jasper."

"I'm going to fall. I am going to fall and plummet to my death. Or broken bones. Or worse."

"Hey, why do you think I am up here? I have been flying by myself since I was seven, if you fall I'll catch you." Achilles says softly.

"I hate you all. I truly, truly hate you all right now." I sigh. Getting ready to open my eyes.

I wait a few seconds as the flapping of the pegasus' wings seem to get softer. I listen to the sound of it to try to calm myself. Or at least, calm my heart rate. At this point, I was pretty damn close to a panic attack.

"Ok. I'm going to open my eyes now. But if I fall, I _will _murder him." I was referring to Jasper, because I knew it was his fault I was up here so soon.

"Okay, I won't stop you if you try." Achilles chuckles.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me, anyway." I smirk. Nobody knows my secret, yet, and I'd like to keep it that way. I slowly open my eyes, and finally see what the sun looked like this high.

* * *

JASPER'S P.O.V

She is probably going to kill me when she gets down, that or hug me. Depends on how well this little flying lesson goes.

"So, how do you think she is doing?" Oliver asks.

"Pretty good, I mean, she hasn't fallen to her death yet so that is a good sign." I say, staring at the duo, trio if you count the pegasus.

"You knew she was afraid of heights, didn't you?" Illiyana asks, smirking.

I grin cynically. "I do my research, consider it payback for the heart attack, besides, this is a good opportunity to get her over her fear of heights." And to further my plans by building her trust and teaching her to fly, both of which are important to getting that magical object. Professor Flamel may have me under his thumb but I still have my own plans and if they work out, then I have nothing to fear from him anymore.

"So, does that thing fly upside down?" Trist asks.

"Oh but of course she does, but I told her not to, Holly may just kill me if that did happen." I say, grinning.

"I'm guessing she would do much more than threaten to kill you?" Tristan suggests, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, definitely. So, what creatures do you think we should bring in next? I think we should start small, don't want to get in over our heads and loose our new pets." I say, looking towards Trist and Tim. Truthfully, I just need some specific creatures to make getting to that area in the forest simpler.

"I want a Winged Serpent. I'm not changing my mind." Illiyana smirks.

"Hm, I just happen to know a guy for that. All I need is a couple galleons and a shrunken head and the Winged Serpent is your's." I say. "Wait, giant or small?"

"Small. I want a small little guy." She smiles, excitedly.

"Alright, done deal, just get me the galleons later on, we don't exactly have a lot of funding right now." I comment. "All club transactions will be managed by Oliver, so for now we are saving our funds."

Oliver nods. "Yeah, we plan to add on to the stables and make it a full out club building that can house our magical creatures and meetings, which will takes some serious cash."

"...How much cash, exactly?" Holly asks, surprising us all. She was standing behind us, having just gotten off of the Pegasus.

"Hm, well, I don't like doing things half-assed sooooo, it will probably be enough to bankrupt a few small major cities." I say, putting my hand under my chin. I don't like the idea of not having a large and robust club area, this is our relaxing time, besides, enjoy it while I can, right? If Professor Flamel has his way I won't be able to relax for long.

Holly looked like she was concentrating on something. "What _if_…" She pauses.

"Yes?" Achilles leads on, having just landed himself.

She looked at me, pensively. "What if I told you that I could potentially fund this little venture?"

"I'd say no, we need to get our own funding, otherwise the we would need to rely on ourselves for budget, which means no constant flow." Tim says, shaking his head.

Holly shakes her head, quickly, as if to dismiss the comment. "It isn't me, personally, I'd say. However, it would be quite the constant "flow"..."

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Noelle asks, leaning forward.

Holly sighs, looking ahead as though remembering something. "...I _may _have access to a very..hefty..vault at Gringotts. Which I may assure you, shall not run dry over a club such as this. In fact, it may just support a few dozen clubs like this without any problems, at all…" She says, letting the thought sink in.

"Hm, I mean we could, but I don't exactly feel right just taking your money, you guys?" Illiyana says, shaking her head. She looks towards us, getting nods from most, only myself and Noelle not agreeing.

"It isn't technically mine, mine. It was kind of inherited." Holly says, trying to calm their nerves at the idea.

"Alright, for now hold on to that, I have a few ideas to raise the money, so no need to be hasty." I say, smirking at my ideas for our 'Fundraisers'.

Holly looks over at me when I say that, a look on her face that I recognize as apprehension...and suspicion. Damn Ravenclaw.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just a couple sales in terms of unique….items, I know where to find. I know some people who would pay a ton for this stuff, and it wouldn't be too hard to get." I say, pulling out a map from my pocket. I come prepared for everything, plus they are all fairly predictable.

Tristan lets out an annoyed groan. "_Please _don't tell me you're thinking of selling love potions." He glances, embarrassed, at Shilo.

" Nah, I plan to simply sell a few potions, nothing big, just some nausea potions, sleeping draughts, _minor poisons_, coughing cures, sneezing draughts, small stuff." I say, speeding a bit over minor poisons, I find people don't like the idea of selling poisons.

"_Minor poisons_?!" Holly exclaims, incredulously.

"Okay, so, ya see, I got a plan." I say. "I plan to sell these things to small groups of hunters, mainly for the humane hunting of non-magical animals for the purpose of food and what not. And no one is buying this are they?"

"Not at all." Noelle deadpans.

"Alright, I know a couple of guys in Durmstrang who would pay top dollar for that stuff, nothing lethal, just stuff to make their competition for Quidditch easier to deal with." I say, already knowing that the plan is down the drain, but it was worth a shot.

"...That's terrible. If the Headmistress found out, we'd be suspended." Holly sighs.

"Yeah, dude, that is just a terrible plan." Oliver says, sighing.

"Fine, we'll have it your way." I mumble, bah, I'll just sell the poisons myself, make a quick buck.

"So, let's stop all this thinking for a while and just enjoy the rest of the night. Anyone up for chocolate frogs?" Tim asks, pulling out a freshly-made batch from his bag.

"Yes! Finally!" Holly smiles.

I grin, good, I had hoped this would all work out, since they think I won't sell the poison that leaves me free for the side business, something to work up the money for a few…..objects, I need to get to that magical power in the forest, after all, something so powerful must be defended.

* * *

**Music: ...Review, dammit! -_- **


End file.
